Dawns New What?
by FuTuRe-TrAcK-sTaR
Summary: This story is about it is almost Dawns birthday and she really wants a dog. It is called this because you don't know she is getting for her b-day.Please r&r. And no flames please.


_Dawns New (What)? _

_By:angel's chick_

_Summary:Dawn has wantd a dog and her birthday is coming up and she has been asking Buffy to get her a dog for her birthday. You have to read this story to find out what it is that Buffy gets her for her birthday.The reason it is called Dawn's new what is because you do not Know what she is getting for her birthday._

_Author notes:Please read it then review and please help me on my mistakes. please This is based on something true. I wrote it based on a true thing.Just different names._

_Dawn is in the living room with Buffy and she is begging Buffy for a dog for her birthday." Please can you get me a dog for my birthday?"_

"_No Dawn we can't afford to take care of a dog."said Buffy._

_"Yes I can take care of it I can feed and water it before I go to school, walk it when I get home. And I could have something to play with when you are out potroling."said Dawn._

_"I don't now I will think about it you will have to see on your birthday.Ok.I got to go now see you later stay here and do your homework and if you need help ask Willow.." said Buffy._

_"Ok"said Dawn with her arms on her waist and a mean grin on her face. _

_Buffy left the house and headed to the animal shelter to pick out a dog for Dawn's birthday present.I wonder what kind of dog I should get her a inside or a outside dog??? I will get her a inside dog. Buffy walked inside the shelter. And a woman at the front desk asked"How may I help You Miss?"_

_"I am just looking at the dogs." said Buffy._

_"Do you need my help to show you were the dogs are?"asked the lady at the front desk._

_"No I already know were they are."said Buffy.Buffy went to the dog section and she looked and couldn't find one that Dawn would want but she found some cute ones._

_Then she went to the cat section just to look and there were some puppies in there to.Buffy looked and saw a pointer and it was a stray it was 6wks old and it was white and had brown specks all over it and it had a brown patch on it's right eye and it had brown ears and a brown nose."Do you want to see this dog ma'm asked a lady._

_"Yes please"said Buffy politley._

_"Here you go he will not bite you"said the lady._

_"Thanks here he is you can put him back in the pin and I want him" said Buffy._

_"Ok it will be $65 and he has to get fixed first then you can take him home but you can pay now for nobody else can adopt him.He will be ready to be picked up on Friday."said the lady._

_"Ok here you go heres the $65 dollars " said Buffy while she gave her the money._

_"Thanks and have a nice day."said the lady._

_Buffy left the shelter and was heading towards the Magic Box. Buffy walked in and saw Willow and she told Willow "I got Dawn a puppy for a birthday present.What have you got Dawn because her birthday is Friday?" _

_"Uh huh I haven't got her anything yet I don't know what to get her I was wondering maybe you could help me get a gift?" asked Willow._

_"Maybe you can get her a bed for her new dog, some food or treats, or maybe a gift certificate for obedience class she would really like that." said Buffy._

_"That sounds good Buffy I will think about that I have to go look for something for her puppy see you later Buffy." said Willow with a big smile on her face._

_"Ok Willow see you later." said Buffy. Willow leaves the Magic Box._

_Willow is heading towards the animal shop to buy things for Dawns new puppy. Willow walked in and went directly to the obedience place to get Dawn a gift card for her puppy to be trained.Willow asked the man training the dogs "how much is it for the classes?"_

_"It is $80 for 6wks of training."said the man._

_"Ok thanks man" said Willow with a smile and a polite voice._

_Willow grabbed a gift card and went to the checkout stand and payed for the obedience class on the card and then she left the store and she was heading back to the shop._

_The next day was Dawn's birthday and Xander still had know idea it is her birthday. Buffy went to Xanders house and saw Xander and told him "today is Dawns birthday and I am getting her a puppy and Willow is getting her a gift card for obedience class.and I think you could get her some dog food please?" asked Buffy._

_"Sure I will I will go get it right know at the store I will be back later" said Xander._

_Buffy goes to the pound and gets the puppy. And the lady says "be careful because he just got spayed today."_

_"Ok" said Buffy. And she took the puppy home and put it in the basement till they start the birthday party. "Ohhh no I forgot to tell Giles about it."_

_Buffy calls Giles on the phone and Giles picked it up and said "hi this is Giles how may I help you?"_

_"This is Buffy Giles.I just wanted to tell you it is Dawn's birthday and I was wondering if you could come and bring something like a bed for her new dog I am getting her for her birthday I already picked it up it is in the garage right now."_

_"Ok I will go pick one up when is the party?" asked Giles_

_"It starts at 3:00 p.m. today. I have to go because Dawn is coming in the door. Bye" said Buffy._

_"Happy Birthday Dawn" said Buffy with a smile on her face._

_"Thanks. So when is the party?"asked Dawn._

_"At 3:00 p.m. and it 2:50 so it starts in 10 minutes."said Buffy._

_Ding Dong the doorbell rang and Xander and Anya showed up with a wrapped present then right behind them was Willow and Tara with their present then write behind them was Giles with a wrapped gift to."Hello guys" said Buffy._

_"Hi Buffy and Dawn. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAWN" yelled the gang._

_"When do we start opening presents?" Dawn said very happy._

_"Why don't we start right know." said Buffy_

_Dawn gets Xander's and Anya's present first and she open's it "It is dog food. Thank you Xander and Anya. I really like the present."_

_Then Dawn gets Willow's and Tara's gift and she opened it and it was a card "it is a card for obedience class. Thank you'll so much I really like the gift."_

_Then Dawn gets Giles present and she opens it and it was a nice and warm dog bed "a dog bed. Thanks Giles it is really cute."_

_Then Dawn grabbed Buffy's present and she took it out of the box and it was make up "thanks alot Buffy."_

_"Crapp that was your Christmas present here is your real present." said Buffy_

_"AHHHHHHHH It is a Puppy. Thank you alot" yelled Dawn._

_"What are you going to name it?" asked Willow_

_"I am going to name it Scamp." said Dawn proudly._

_"Nice name I hoped you love the gifts." said Xander_

_"I do love them. Thanks alot you guys this is my best birthday ever." said Dawn with a great big smile._

_Thats is the end of my story I hoped you liked it please review it and tell me what I need to approve on it . Please do not flame.If you like it I can continue it I still have ideas on it._


End file.
